


ART: Duelling Practice 3D (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 3D variation of a digital painting that I did last year. The Dark Lord teaches a young Bellatrix Black to duel - at least, that's the way it starts.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Duelling Practice 3D (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

  
[Duelling Practice 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Duelling-Practice-3D-424959916) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
